


A Last Moment with Friends

by catspaw439



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third doctor's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Moment with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks for reading:)

Time.  
Something that I had always thought that I had more of. Oh don't get me wrong I knew my end would come and that when it did time would go on without me. This world and many others would keep on spinning around their suns. My friends and colleagues would continue to lead their lives, but I would not be there, well sort of.

I am a timelord. Timelords have twelve regenerations. I am the third. So even though I am dying, I will live on with a new face. Only it won't be me. He will have my memories, and have some of my morals, but he won't be me. Not really.

I knew as I confronted that spider, and faced my fears on Metebelis three that I wouldn't make it out of there. I knew that the radiation would be too much for even me. I knew, but I went in there. For I am not only a timelord. I am the Doctor. I could not let people suffer. It is not who I am.

I stumble away from the spider queen and fumble for my key as I try to get in the Tardis. My only thought is to get back to the brigadier and Sarah. I know they will worry. I don't want them to worry. 

I fall as I enter, but get back up. I want to see them one last time. I make it to the console. “Come on old girl.” I say tiredly. “One last trip you and I.”

As what happens sometimes to even I, I got lost in the time vortex. I felt myself weakening. I knew I had to get back soon or else I wouldn't be able to. That I would regenerate here in the Tardis. Finally, as I felt the last of my strength begin to leave me, the Tardis finally touched down.

I stumbled out to see my friends the brigadier and Sarah waiting. I told them that I had gotten lost in the time vortex though not in as many words or as coherently. I felt myself falling forward and was too tired to stop it.

I looked up to see my friends one last time. Sarah was crying. I didn't want her to cry. Not over silly old me, not when for her I would live on. “I had to face my fear...That was more important than going on living. ” I tell her. This is the truth. I can tell that she is still upset.

I try to reassure her but, I am slipping away fast, “A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life, there's...” I can't finish as I slip into blackness.

I hang there for what feels like an eternity, but slowly I feel the next doctor start to emerge. I hope that they will remember me and that the next me remembers them and treats them right. As I feel the change finalizing, my last thought as me is, 'My teeth feel huge and are those curls?”


End file.
